


With a boss like him, is it really work?

by yourdickisanoodle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdickisanoodle/pseuds/yourdickisanoodle
Summary: Yuuris best friend, Phichit, works for Victor Nikiforov, Russia's best and most famous businessman. Yuuri works for Chistrophe Giacometti, Switzerland's best and most famous businessman. When Chistophe and Victor go into business together, not only do Phichit and Yuuri finally get to see each other, but Yuuri gets a lover.





	With a boss like him, is it really work?

**Author's Note:**

> Hol up,,,,,,
> 
> For those of you commenting [ilysm] I’m sorry I got your hopes up, I had this idea and I didnt want to lose it, so I went ahead and started on it but I haven’t had time to write AT ALL because of school, so I’ll probably start over my Christmas break which is going to start next week. Thank you for your patience!!
> 
> —————————————————————  
> Ok!! Update!!! Here’s the first chapter I hope you guys enjoy! Be sure to comment any suggestions!

Yuuri Katsuki is currently going to business school in Switzerland. Being a favorite of over half of the professors on campus, he was able to land an internship with the famous businessman, Christophe Giacometti. His best friend, Phichit, who he met at college, exchanged schools and moved to Russia so he could be an intern for Victor Nikiforov.

Yuuri stumbled around the office, running past desks and cubicles whilst trying his best to make sure the 2 cups of coffee didn’t spill. He checked his watch as he entered his bosses office. He smiled to himself, always 5 minutes early. “Mr. Giacometti” Yuri said abruptly into the silent room, where the only noises were seldom mouse clicks. Christophe looked up from his computer directly to Yuuri and smiled welcomingly. “Finally” he grabbed the cups and took a sip of one of the coffees “I don’t even think I’m alive until I finish at least one” he laughed. Yuri smiled back. He looked back to his computer and continued scrolling “So Mr. Yuuri what’s in the agenda today?” Yuuri hurriedly pulled out a notepad and flipped a few pages which mostly contained doodles. “Um, this says you have a meeting with the founder of RIA Novofrov at-“ Yuuri looked up to see Christophe with big eyes and a big smile “9:30?” Yuuri continued awkwardly. Christophe realized how childish he looked and quickly looked back to his computer and cleared his throat. “Is that all?” Yuuri grinned “yes sir.” “Ok, you can go back to you desk”  
Yuri turned to walk out. As he opened the door Christophe called out to him “Would you like to come? It would be great learning experience.” Yuuri smiled, nodded and exited the room.  
———————————————————————

Yuuri entered the room at 9 on the dot, he always liked being early so he could adapt to the surroundings accordingly. After roughly 15 minutes went by, Yuuri was going over possible greetings for whoever the founder of RIA Novofrov could be. He had no idea who it was but he guessed he would be a 70 year old something man who resembled Stan Lee. Just then one of the most handsome men Yuuri had ever seen entered the room. His skin was pale and smooth looking, his silver hair looked soft and fragile, he was tall and skinny yet muscular. His blue eyes pierced Yuuri’s brown ones. All Yuuri could do was stare with his jaw on the floor. “Excuse me?” Yuuri shook his head and stood up, trying to clear his thoughts. “Oh, hello. My name is Yuuri Katsuki, I’m Christophe’s intern. Can I help you sir?” Yuuri stuck out his hand, trying to stay formal, but his face had his thoughts written all over it. The man grinned and shook his hand. “I asked if this was the room for the 9:30 meeting” Yuuri tried to smile politely “Oh um yes, you can have a seat, I’m sure Christophe will be here any moment.” Yuuri gestured to the seats. “Thank you” the man kindly smiled and sat down in the seat right next to his. Yuuri hesitated but sat back down in his seat, feeling abnormally close to a beautiful and successful stranger. He couldn’t help but stare at his perfectly angled jawline and high cheekbones. “So you’re Victor Novofrov?” Yuuri asked as though it was mind boggling. Victor swiveled his chair so he was face to face with Yuuri and smiled. “No no no” he laughed “Novofrov I just the name of my company, my name is Victor Nikiforov.” Yuuri blushed “Right, I probably should’ve known that.” He looked down with a light smile while Victor chuckled. Yuuri couldn’t place it but Victors name sounded incredibly familiar. Victor stared over Yuuri, staring at his combed back hair that made him look sexy, his blue rimmed glasses that perfectly brought out his deep brown eyes that Victor could just drown in. Staring over his face, Victor could tell he was very pensive at the moment. Maybe trying to figure something out. He let his eyes wonder downwards to his body. He was small and feminine. The way he moved reminded Victor of a woman. He didn’t have a problem with that, at all actually. His chest was flat, as was his stomach, but he had more interest in what was further down. Yuuri’s chair had slowly swiveled so he was no longer facing Victor, so he hadn’t noticed Victor was looking at his ass as he was trying to remember where he heard his name. It was only 9:25 and Christophe was famous for being late. “Do you have a lover Yuuri?” Viktor almost purred his name out as he dragged out the u and rolled the r, as if he was flaunting his accent. Yuuri quickly yanked his chair to look directly at Victor with a face of confusion, which twisted into a face of laughter. “Please, with these busy hours I don’t have time for anyone but Christophe.” Yuuri laughed off how strange he felt the question was “Well if this meeting goes right, you’ll have to make time for me. My company and yours may be partnering up for some time.” Yuuri blushed deeply, what Victor was saying, paired with the way his eyes were looking at Yuuri up and down like he was his next meal, gave Yuuri the feeling Victor wanted something intimate. Yuuri wouldn’t mind, he just wasn’t used to this sort of attention. Yuuri didn’t want to misinterpret what Victor was saying so he tried to act as casual as possible. “If it goes as planned I’ll be sure to make you feel as comfortable as possible since it’s a new setting and all.” He smiled kindly, but jolted when he felt Victors hand touch his knee “That would be perfect Yuuri.” Suddenly the door opened and Christophe walked in. Both Yuuri and Viktor snapped their chairs to face forwards, with their legs under the table, but Viktor’s hand didn’t move an inch. “So did you two get to know each other?” Christophe said while walking to his seat at the head of the table and getting all his papers in order. “I’d definitely say so.” Victor smiled at Christophe and he ran his hand halfway up Yuuri’s thigh and back down to his knee multiple times, only to leave it resting on Yuuri’s thigh. “Yuuri?” Christophe asked expectingly.  
“Yes sir.” Yuuri squealed out, trying to make his voice sound as normal as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if you guys want me to be more or less intimate, I don’t wanna rush anything but I also don’t wanna take y e a r s to get to the smut ya know? So just tell me in the comments if I should slow things down/speed things up/ stay the same. If I feel like this gets enough attention then I’ll update.


End file.
